harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture
The Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Motion Picture (or Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku The Movie) is a Japanese-American animated 2013 feature film from Ivanna The Movie and Hasbro Studios, based on the Anthro Bunraku comic book series by Aaron Montalvo as well as the animated TV series adaptation. Despite being non-canon to the comic book, it's written by Aaron Montalvo, making it an original story for the animated series, along with Meghan McCarthy and Joss Whedon. The movie is produced by Ivanna The Movie, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., MTV Films, Mutant Enemy Productions, Trigger and Paramount Animation with a co-production by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad Entertainment, Takara Tomy, Kadokawa Pictures, Dentsu Entertainment and diBonaventura Pictures and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The movie will be released on June 28th, 2013 in theatres worldwide. About The Movie The movie is taking place in the animated adaptation universe, but it has no effect on the comic book series. Plot Trixie Lulamoon, After her humilliation of losing a Magical Sword Duel against Twilight Sparkle, and banished to the Everfree Forest, she gets revenge on her and teams up with Iron Will. But, Twilight Sparkle has to do drastic measures over the grave situation that Ponyville and the whole land of Equestria might be under siege by Trixie herself, and takes Applejack and Big Macintosh as hostages. So it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her gang to stop Trixie from destroying and taking over the land while Twilight learns her own destiny when in doubt of a warfare. Cast English Dub *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill - Applejack *Drew Nelson - Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves *Brad Swaile - Spike *Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee, Fleur De Lis *Peter Cullen - Starswirl the Bearded *Peter New - Big Macintosh *Trevor Devall - Fancy Pants, Iron Will *Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo *Brynna Drummond - Babs Seed *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor *Britt McKillip - Princess Cadance *Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry *Lee Tockar - Snips *Richard Ian Cox - Snails *Aaron Montalvo - Jasper Geronimo *Patrick Stewart - Narrator Japanese Dub *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Kenichi Suzumura - Applejack *Showtaro Morikubo - Rainbow Blitz *Suzuko Mimori - Pinkie Pie *Aya Hirano - Rarity *Kana Hanazawa - Fluttershy *Tetsuya Kakihara - Spike *Rie Tanaka - Princess Celestia *Ayako Kawasumi - Princess Luna *Ryoka Yuzuki - Trixie Lulamoon *Hiroki Yasumoto - Iron Will *Aya Endo - Apple Bloom *Mamiko Noto - Sweetie Belle *Junko Takeuchi - Scootaloo, Granny Smith *Minako Kotobuki - Babs Seed *Keiko Nemoto - Cheerilee *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor *Aki Toyosaki - Princess Cadance *Kisho Taniyama - Flash Sentry *Atsuko Tanaka - Fleur De Lis *Koichi Yamadera - Fancy Pants *Ikkei Seta - Snails *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Snails *Yuzuru Fujimoto - Starswirl the Bearded *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Jasper Geronimo *Fumihiko Tachiki - Narrator Crew *Directors: Shannon Prynoski and Hiroyuki Imaishi *Supervisors: Jayson Thiessen and James Wootton *Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo Music Music is composed by Jamie Christopherson and Mervin Mathew, the same composers that did the animated series' score. And produced by William Anderson, with songs by Daniel Ingram and various artists, Red, Eir Aoi and others. Theme Songs *30 Seconds to Mars - Kings and Queens *Eir Aoi - Lament *Red - Not Alone Insert Songs *Skrillex - Fist of the Year (Equinox) Category:Animated Category:Movies Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anthro Bunraku Series